Accelerometers are well-known and are usable to detect motion. Accelerometers output signals indicative of the force/motion and are operatively connected to components for receipt of the signals. In one specific example, accelerometers measure acceleration and/or reactionary forces in a vibrating system. Accelerometer use environments that also have high voltage may induce errors in signals proceeding along electrically conductive accelerometer connections. Fiber optic accelerometer connections do not have such issues of induced signal errors. Thus, it is known to provide a fiber optic accelerometer in a high voltage environment. However, fiber optic accelerometer connections can be costly.